


九辫/道极承天，上

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 剑侠情缘 | Jianxiaqingyuan | JX (Video Games), 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 剑网三au





	九辫/道极承天，上

**Author's Note:**

> 剑网三au

上。

 

张云雷认识杨九郎的那一年冬天，纯阳宫上比往年都要冷。风雪一连就是一个月，华山从山门到非鱼池再到论剑峰，全都落了厚厚一层绵密，真真是个千里冰封。

还没等到山门的时候，十一月里山间已经沉寂下来些许的风，就已经活活把自四季如春的秦岭青岩而来的杨九郎冻成了一条冰棍儿。

青岩至长安再到纯阳披星戴月，杨九郎从马上跳下，极品里飞沙牵给门口迎候的纯阳宫人，笑着说他这匹爱驹脾气不大好，比东都那些军爷的座下还要难伺候，若不是上等的皇竹草，一口也不会动。

明明是顶欠揍的一句话，语调里面却透着让人舒心的药草香气。穿着朴素的小道童抱拳行礼，道一句先生放心，便迎这位杨先生进了给香客们备着炭火的客殿。

这位杨先生穿着滚银边墨色长衫，笑起来眼睛弯成了两道月牙弯儿，带着全然不同于纯阳冰雪的气息。小道童少见外客，不禁多看了一眼。便忆起平日师兄弟们说的，花谷中人脾气怪异，杀人都不用兵刃等等传言，可分明这位先生就是一副清风朗月的模样。

再看看这位随身的药箱，想来是位单修离经的温润先生罢。

小道童垂首，奉上一盏热茶。

杨九郎见他盯着自己看，笑吟吟接过来茶盏，塞了小道童一串糖葫芦，摸了摸他的发顶。待饮过了茶，便起身自包裹中取出情人枕来。厚实的狐裘披在身上，再踏上雪地的时候连脚印也深了二分。

以他功力，内息运转抵御寒冷不是难事，可杨九郎不喜欢。不论冬装夏服都有时节之美，一味追求单薄身形反而失了乐趣，且虽然天朝以胖为美，却又不是仅丰腴才好看。因此虽着冬装，却仅仅在一件秦风制衫外面批了件厚实披风，旁的再不肯套了。

那时彤云密布，云雾叆叇，杨九郎踏出三清像后的殿门，张云雷就站在迎客殿后的小院。他穿一身素净的真罡藏形，抱一把周流星位在手里，拱手称道一句：“杨先生，无量观。”

语毕弯腰从池中掬起一捧水给杨九郎净手。

这道长身量与自己仿佛，声音还是少年人的清越，偏偏鬓边秀发染上一丝白雪痕迹。山中不知岁月，道子们多半驻颜有术，杨九郎猜测不出他的年纪，亦不敢失了礼数，冰冷池水流淌过掌心，杨九郎只笑着拱手回礼：“谢过道爷。”

“先生恕罪，”道子再拜，“贫道虽比先生早入门几年，却不敢领此称呼。”

“那……如何称呼道长？”

“贫道俗姓张，小字云雷，家父，书墨张启。”

“原是点星笔的公子，青岩中不见，却原来在华山求道。”杨九郎笑，亦是自报师门：“杨九郎，杏林门下。于花间一门，私淑点星先生，见过小师兄。”

华山青岩两门一贯交好，从张点星那边算下来，两人又有另一层关系，杨九郎便不再赘于礼数，与这位清清冷冷的小师兄携手共行了。

两人从山门天梯上来的时候，太极广场正在举办堆雪人大赛，各式各样都有，什么没有头、没有胳膊的、没有眼睛的没有鼻子的……堪称山海经主题雕塑大赛，奇形怪状的，给这位杏林弟子逗得合不拢嘴。

华山纯阳虽然常年积雪，但如今年一般的确少见，自静虚至冲虚，七门弟子不知哪一门先开了头在房门前面堆起了雪人，各门师长也都不是过于迂腐的，默许了这些小羊羔的活动。尤以清虚子为首，牵头举办了这场堆雪人大赛，常年沉寂了无乐趣的纯阳宫也因此变得可爱盎然了起来。

山风卷起一些细小的雪粒落在他披散的发尾，杨九郎站在两仪门前看着张云雷蹲下来跟一众小羊羔们说话，这小师兄看似想要放松神色弯起嘴角，眉头却还皱着，足把那些五六岁的小孩子吓得一动不动。当真是笑得比哭还难看。

杨九郎挠挠脑袋瓜，没记错的话他还比这位小师兄年长了三岁，可他两鬓竟已生出华发。

拎着沉银的行医箱，跟在张云雷后面慢慢走在天街上。张云雷身形颀长端正，相貌生的也好，端的是个一等一的美人。

若是眼前这位小师兄能笑一笑便好了。杨九郎想。

-

很快便到了停脚的地方，张云雷领着他在天街尽头的客栈停下。两人在大堂落座，杨九郎只叫了壶热茶，却并不饮下，只倒在碗里捧着暖手。

玄门弟子虽是不妄思不多言，然则这位杨先生的起居都要自己来负责，张云雷拱手道：“还没问过此次杨先生前来作何打算，还有这住处可还满意？”

杨九郎自腰间解下一个绒布袋儿，从中取出个骨笛来递给张云雷。

这骨笛通体漆黑，笛身泛着蓝幽幽的冷光，笛尾盘旋着两只丹顶鹤，幽兰色流苏坠着一尾阴鱼，整个笛子弥散着冰雪的气息。如此一柄精巧之物，却看不出任何雕琢痕迹，堪称鬼斧天工。

张云雷拿在手里，这笛子长一尺七寸，重却四两九钱，好奇问道：“这是何物？”

“此笛唤作【悲声】，是裴师伯旧时寻得，随身多年，却不甚合用，遍阅典籍得知也许要有灵气温养方能复原。裴师伯本是要亲自来纯阳拜访的，然则前些日子，潼关会战，天策府送来不少危重伤员，他一时脱不开身。恰逢在下回谷，便被派给了这差事。故而此行一则为了寻些法子修复此物，二来……”

话语间杨九郎顿了顿，“二来，那日子临近，替裴师叔看看故人。因此……有劳小师兄，还要一处便利的住处才好。”

即便已经多年过去，静虚首徒与活人不医的那场旧事，无论是否亲身经历，都写在每一个纯阳弟子的记忆里。

张云雷将骨笛郑重交还，搓着手指思索了片刻，天街此处迎客居多，但纯阳宫各处通行确实不太便捷，半晌，他抬头问道：“先生介意与贫道同住么？”

杨九郎正盯着他搓手。张云雷的手指修长，指甲修的圆润，虎口和鱼际有些薄薄的剑茧，不细看是瞧不出来的。猛一听张云雷声音，一时有些愣怔，问道：“什么？”

便见这小师兄低下头去：“抱歉，贫道念及自己住处方便，一时逾矩了。”

“没有没有，小师兄恕罪，我方才出神儿，没听清楚，”花谷的先生神色激动，“小师兄是要邀请我同住么？”

“是，贫道住在观日峰，离哪儿都近，还算得上便捷。”

杨九郎笑，撂下已经半冷的茶碗，朝着张云雷拱拱手：“那便谢过小师兄了。”

“哪里的话，既然是自家兄弟，便不用客气。”张云雷伸手按回他这一礼：“不过，下午贫道要给小师弟讲《坐忘经》，还要教授、切磋剑技。咱们只能日落时分再回去歇息了，先生夤夜驰行，舟车劳顿，不如便在此处休息一会。”

“啊、小师兄不必理会我，”杨九郎把笛子重新系回腰间，“我便四下逛逛，看看有没有什么灵气充盈的地方，能让这把【悲声】有所感应。”

“如此，黄昏时分，在此处碰面后贫道带先生回观日峰。慢待先生还请恕罪。”

杨九郎拱手一礼：“未曾，小师兄安排甚好。”

-

黄昏时分很快来临。

踏着轻功，从天街到观日峰也就一刻钟的教程，落地之时张云雷踩空了一下，左腿微屈一个趔趄，反被杨九郎伸臂捞住，这才站稳身形。

“小师兄，要小心啊。”

“恩。”张云雷点点头。

多年清修静心寡欲，那大夫的吐息喷在耳朵上，竟麻了半边身子。张云雷心里一慌，赶快默念了几句清心诀，一边领着杨九郎走进小院，一边说道：“多谢先生帮我。”

“无妨。”杨九郎扶着他进了屋，在中堂的椅子上坐下。中堂左右各有一个小屋，东屋敞着门，有一道绣着云纹的帘子自门框垂下，应是张云雷的卧房，道家以西为尊，那么西屋便应当是客房了。

张云雷略坐了坐，便要站起：“先生稍安，贫道去整理一下，只盼先生不要嫌弃此处简陋。”

“不急的，小师兄。”杨九郎给他按回椅子里去，蹲下身子，一手搭上张云雷脉搏，另一只手按上张云雷的左膝，“小师兄的旧伤，还是要好好调养。”

话音刚落眼前人突然以指作剑划过自己的咽喉，杨九郎下意识迎风回浪快速后退避开锋芒，站定却见剑宗道长眉毛一挑端坐在椅子上，皱着眉头满脸肃杀之气，但这神色只错愕一瞬，张道长又成了疏离清冷却端庄有礼的样子。

显然张云雷觉得突然爆发这样的情绪不妥，但他也没有想要解释，只淡淡道：“先生如何得知贫道旧伤。”

他不说，杨九郎自也不问，重新半跪在张云雷膝前，替他搭着脉，看着腿。

张云雷没有再阻拦，反而撩开了道袍下摆，解开腿上绑带之后，卷起了裤脚。

-

下午时候张云雷先是在镇岳宫附近给刚刚入门的小师弟小师侄讲《坐忘经》，杨九郎便过两仪门拾阶而上，持着【悲声】拜见了纯阳掌门李忘生，仔细述明了来意。

之后回到太极广场，杨九郎一贯爱美，【悲声】修复也是全靠机缘着急不得，左右无甚事情，便垂袖立在一旁看张云雷教授剑技。

张云雷抽剑出鞘，因是教学，未曾使用那柄周流星位，只解在旁边，用木剑演示。

起手补一道坐忘无我，这是大多数剑宗弟子的习惯，蓝色光辉笼在他身上，衬得这小师兄更似谪仙。先是生太极、吞日月与碎星辰三道气场，接着三环套月、万剑归宗、无我无剑再加上八荒归元，最后人剑合一，三道气场消散而去，又落了个碎星辰在脚下。

他演示的都是剑宗基础的招式，身法身形却一等一的好看，为了演示清楚，张云雷放慢了一些动作，随后看着小孩子们跟着练习、再一遍一遍极有耐心的纠正。

杨九郎暗暗咋舌，都说他们剑宗道长教习暴力，但这可比当年他跟着内不靠谱儿的江湖师父温柔多了。那一年准备参加名剑大会的时候，杨九郎这十八手私淑的花间游没少挨那位剑宗道长的打，青一块红一块紫一块，整个人身上原本白净的皮肉滚得就跟一大花布似的，赛后又过了半年才尽数消下去。

那边杨九郎正出神，太极广场中间已经换了一拨人，原是那些小孩子们下了课，有一批青年弟子在切磋剑意，张云雷也把木剑换作周流星位，与同门互相喂起招来。

一打就到了黄昏。

-

屋中气氛略微尴尬，杨九郎看向他的小师兄，半晌决定他先开口。

他解释道：“下午时候看小师兄使那式道极承天时候，似乎略有滞涩。结束时候左腿有些僵硬，私里猜测师兄也许是受过什么伤，身子不爽。”

张云雷知他说的那一场，指尖磋摩着手旁的剑穗，点了点头。这便是认了。

自上一辈起，剑气二宗弟子素来不合，与他切磋的那名气宗弟子与他一同时间进门，年岁比他稍长一些，但多年过去资历仍然靠后。早在入秋前就下山游历去了，今日回山便见张云雷太极广场轮班执教，心中不服，便要上来比试。

张道长自不惧他，全程只靠着八尺的间隙骚扰打断，第二个生太极气场补出时，空档期炸了对方一个生太极，那位九转空掉、再补生太极气场时被张云雷的剑飞惊天打断，刚巧触发雨集，借机四象剑气喷薄而出，正打在张云雷一个补好的坐忘无我上。那边见不得好处，强开了紫气接两仪化形，张云雷接转乾坤，却没有选择使用无我无剑和八荒归元，反用道极承天挑飞了对方的剑。抱拳道句承让然后还剑入鞘，就朝着场边的杨九郎走过去。

他自是没看见那气纯什么脸色，背后刻意避过去的腌臜，都尽数落在了杨九郎眼睛里。

杨先生是个早叫剑气两宗纯阳喂招喂透了的人，所谓心明眼亮一线天不瞎，张云雷那个关头虽然内力消耗得厉害，但就算来不及补叠刃，只要起个行天道也是一杠必死。

杨九郎覆盖住小师兄细瘦的膝盖，按摩揉捏间，手上带着些灵巧力气，他虽惯常自诩十八手花间菜的一笔，但在离经易道的功夫却绝对自信，这位小师兄既是这一辈剑宗的佼佼者，焉能不知哪招不如哪招？

他不好询问这些人家说不出口的秘密，只好问些病症相关。

“让先生见笑，旧时受了些伤，本门道医看过，只说要好生将养，当今也许并无办法根治。”张云雷脸上方才的阴翳仿佛是个幻影，他低头看向杨九郎的眼睛，眼神澄澈真挚：“这些日子天气不好，便有些……”

他不在往下说，杨九郎意会，掌心覆在这位小师兄膝眼：“若我说，我就能治呢？”

张云雷眼中放光：“真的？”

“那是自然。小师兄只管放心就好。”杨九郎撂下按着这位小师兄腕脉的手，忽觉这话说出显得有些自大，倒像是在说纯阳道医业务不够精熟似的，便接着说道：“之前自北天药宗取到的残卷，关于这伤里面收录了一些，尚有些把握。” 

张云雷低眉敛目抿唇一笑：“如此，贫道谢过先生。”

杨九郎头一次在这位小师兄的眼睛里看到了强烈的欣喜。只是那笑容，确实是太过难看。

玄门经年，霜风雪霄，无生欲念，无生动心。道途多年，已经不会再为着开心的事情笑，为着伤感的事情哭，也不会再讲出心中所想。

或许是道，或也不是。

杨九郎忽的想起那位江湖师父的搭档来。

“小师兄。”

他叫他。

“什么？”

张云雷抬眼的一瞬间，杨九郎决定说个谎。

“小师兄笑着好看，往后，不如多笑笑。”

可这小师兄似乎有点不相信……

“是吗？”

张云雷重新低眉敛目，重新换上一副无悲无喜的表情。

“师弟师侄们，常说贫道笑的比哭还难看。”

恩，杨九郎心想，过于实诚……

可这样的人，他无比澄澈的眼睛，却隐藏着最深的秘密。

-

人都有一颗好奇探究的心，杨九郎亦是如此。

道家以西为尊，纯阳弟子如张云雷一辈，居所多半是东西两厢。东厢自住，西厢客用。

当晚杨九郎以刚刚施治不宜乱动为由，阻止了仍然想收拾客房的张云雷，然后厚着脸皮住进了东厢，张云雷面上无悲无喜，也没有不肯，只是把一张备在东厢的矮榻搬了出来。

屋里金猊炉中散着清心香，比不上青麟髓提神醒气，却有独外的幽雅。

杨九郎从随身的药箱里摸出两丸黑黢黢的药，用热酒化开后倒进张云雷泡脚的木盆，过后盯着丸药遇水变色，杨九郎犹嫌药力不足，搔了搔下巴，从腰间针包里摸了两根毫针进在他小师兄膝下的穴位里。

他看向坐在矮榻上面翻看道经的张云雷：“小师兄，感觉怎样？”

张云雷把那卷道经撂下，与他四目相对：“凉的。”

杨九郎用了几分温煦内力，捻刺提转:“这样呢？”

张云雷摇头，却似想到了什么：“先生，贫道这伤已经多年了，治不治得好也无甚关系，只是先生为客，让客人跪着贫道却坐着，已是招待不周了。”

杨九郎并不回应他，咬着牙提气强冲。

张云雷初时只觉有些酸胀，渐渐从脚踝往上升起一股直冲头顶的热流，没用多久就已经满头都是汗。

“暖了！先生，暖了！”

杨九郎上手触试，果然不似之前冰冷，便收势起针，末了从药箱里摸出两个玉华丹，跟吃糖豆似的扔进嘴里，一时赌气似的强行提了内力，真的有些头晕眼花。他看了一眼张云雷，眯着眼睛跟人笑：“总也不为谁离经易道，肾虚了，师兄不要笑话我。”

腿上暖烘烘的，张云雷拿袖子擦拭杨九郎额上涔涔的汗，满脸的愧疚：“刚刚说了那样的话，是贫道不该，贫道向先生赔罪。”

杨九郎也拿袖子给他擦了汗，末了竟伸手摸了摸他的脸，仍是笑眯眯的跟人说道：“小师兄，我这人吧，有一臭毛病。兹要是答应了旁人的事儿，就一定要做到，否则就容易丧气。这一丧就不知多长时间了，两三个月的兴许，十年八年的也有可能。到时候不仅生活水平直线下降，八成儿还能绕个心肺郁结。所以小师兄要是不想让我丧气，便乖乖的让我治好，用不了多长时间，到时候与你身上舒坦，我心里舒坦，咱们都开心，可好？”

他满口胡吣，张云雷显然试着理解他这套歪理并不成功，但也迷迷糊糊点头应了不再跟他对着干，眼看着他小师兄满脸通红，不知是臊的还是热的，杨九郎龇了并不齐整的牙嘿嘿一笑，抱着木盆出去倒洗脚水了。

-

接下来几天，两个人可算得上同进同出。

这个月张云雷排班较早，每日寅时初刻就已起身洗漱，再从观日峰往太极广场去带早课。杨九郎也跟他同时起床，赶着日出前抱着【悲声】去论剑台上静坐，待天光大亮再回到观日峰下的小院用早饭，随后各处逛逛采些药草，留着给他小师兄治伤用。

张云雷素来是清修的功法，过了正午便不肯再吃东西，杨九郎怕他空腹喝药伤胃，又不敢强让他改了习惯，便酌情增减了药的剂量，加了些旁的进去，再把每日三次的汤药换成了每日一次，只消他用过午饭，喝了药再睡上一觉便好。

托这些天早功的福，【悲声】笛身上隐约的幽冷光芒有些许明亮起来，杨九郎心说华山果然是蕴灵仙境，很是高兴，连眼睛都笑眯成了一线天。

-

每日午休过后，张云雷都要在太极广场插旗，杨九郎本不想叫他动武，但日子渐久，张云雷的旧伤也渐好，便不再拘着他休息，而是跟着一同到广场上去。有时候抱着【悲声】看他与同门切磋，有时亲自下场与他对战几番。

凭着被他内不靠谱儿的江湖师父喂招出来的经验、广场上其他切磋的剑宗弟子的招式、还有他与张云雷切磋的几次，杨九郎断定张云雷是会用行天道的，却不曾见他使用。

而那式道极承天，除了与他气纯同门那天切磋的时候用过，都没再用过。

杨九郎脑海中有时下意识回放起那天的剑气内战，回忆细节。

平心而论，就算不用这两式，他小师兄的剑技也是一等一的好。可话说回来，那天切磋时候对方像是在逼着他使用那招行天道似的，没成想反被张云雷用道极承天挑飞了武器，也算是居心叵测那位弄巧成拙，真真看着就是又蠢又坏。

话又说回来，那位逼着他用行天道，又是为什么呢？

师父说纯阳宫看似无争，却是个静水流深的地方，果然不假。

大侦探杨九郎摸了摸下巴上并不存在的髭须，一个蹑云逐月便到了张云雷面前。

“小师兄，我用离经，与你切磋一场，可好？”

 

Tbc.


End file.
